I am leaving you
by Cher the writer
Summary: Chi Chi is missing for years in a devastating accident can Goku deal if she come back?


Hello, this is for all my fans. Thank you so very much for writing and emailing my dead beat behind, telling me to write again and how much you love my stories. With everything that has happened and how busy I have been I have not found much time to write, but I am off today and I have decided to write up a story today.  
  
Vegeta's Mom.  
  
We never really quite heard who Vegeta's mom is. We know he has to have one. He did not grow from a damp dark warm corner. Sit back and here the hidden tale of intrigue and the missing link. The tale of a powerful warrior, the tale of a hidden queen, our prince's Mom... Vegeta's mother........  
  
This is my tale, this is me. Listen to me. I am Reen. A female Sayjin. There are plenty of us here on Vegetasai. Well, there was. Anyway, enough of my ramblings. I was born to a warrior family, first class warrior family. You see, here on Vegetasai, everyone is classed from the lowest to the highest class. We never use to send weak Sayjins off world, that is until he came along " Freeza." No one wanted to really admit it but we were never a free people once he came into our lives. We have always been a warrior race but we were wise enough never to turn against ourselves.   
  
How we changed our ways  
We use to care for no one, but ourselves. Freeza came along and instilled that caring for anything than your own life is a foolish move. Yes, foolish for him, it was easier that way for him to control us, to manipulate us, one by one. Not as a whole. What a smart devil Freeza is. In my home I was the strongest, as a matter of fact I knew of no Sayjin at all that could beat me, male or female. My mother would often be stern with me, telling me not to fight with too much power, for the fear that someone would envy me and tell Freeza of my strengths.   
  
At the age of fourteen I watched The old gray King of Vegeta announce that he would sending royal warriors to look for a mate for his young son Prince Vegeta, my future mate. He did not see me but I looked him right in the face. I wanted to be Queen. I wanted to be royalty, that is what I have trained for my entire life. I loved fighting and knowing that I had found the secret to Sayjin strength. It was dying. Dying made us stronger, to almost kill us but not make us dead was the trick. As a child I fought hundreds of opponents all of whom I knew I could not beat, I felt my strength greatly increase with each loss. So I became addicted to being beaten into a pulp. Even as a teenager, I would purposely loose a wining fight just to inflict damage upon myself, damage that would increase my strengths.   
  
I was taken away  
The royal guards came for me when I was 16. Sayjins royal guard came to each home of every Sayjin who had a female warrior with a very high level of power. The fifty highest female Sayjins were taken back to the palace of Vegetasai. We were chosen to fight, fight one another to the death. A tournament that all of Vegetasai watched, even Freeza. The victor would be the princess for the young prince of Vegetasai. I was not nervous, I could sense all of the ki and knew that my self was far superior to anyone whom I had to face. It was a shame that I had to murder 49 good warriors.   
  
A part of me that I did not show was sad, I did not see the need in killing these young girls like myself. Their parents were allowed to salute them and see them up close for one last time. My parents, they did not come to see me. I never knew why, and I never spoke to them again. Perhaps they knew too that their was no need for good-bye and that I would win. I did see my parents smile and salute me after every victory I had in the arena. When I won the young price himself came down to greet me with royal salute, the placing of your right arm over your upper chest touching your heart with a fist. It was beautiful, he was beautiful. His skin was as smooth as an olive and his eyes the blackest I have ever seen. His hands were gloved and he wore the coveted emblem that signified that he is royalty and the prince. I quickly saluted him back and held my held down just as quickly that I had glanced upwards.  
  
We were not supposed to look the royal in the face for more than a second. His father came down beside him and said this to me "You are one of us now young warrior, pick up your head and tell me your name." I rose my head slowly and replied "It is Reen my king." A slow smile crawled on his face, "your parents named you well." King Vegeta took my hand and raised it along with my own and told the Sayjin crowd to get up and salute their New Princess of Vegetasai. I saw my parents beam with pride, oh how my father must have bragged!   
  
I was taken into the royal chambers were only the elite warriors and the royal have seen. The king himself talked to me. Telling me that he has never seen such a dominant warrior. Male or female. He told me that I would be queen soon and that he and his son would be fighting him to his death in the next three moons (days). I knew it had to come, I knew of it. The young prince killing their father in a private battle and then announcing the victory across our world. He was so proud, so brave, he spoke of his upcoming death with pride. He seemed at peace. I often wondered what of the Queen, where was she? My people have only seen her after she birthed him his young son, my future mate. "What happened to your Queen, my king," I asked.   
  
He looked at me with such a weird look and pointed out to me a statue of a beautiful Sayjin warrior by him thrown. " Freeza took a liking to her, always sending her off world to conquer small planets and do his personal bidding. She was used by him as a personal body guard. After she bore me my son, I never saw her again. Freeza told me that he wanted to enroll her into his intergalactic force of exotic warriors. He told me it was an honor. I got a transmission from her from my communicator in our palace. Our communicator is a huge visual screen that picks up visual waves and helps us communicate with our space fleet and warriors off world. She said something about a trick and traitor. The frequency was bad. Freeza told me that her and a few other of his personal warriors were killed when they attacked an unknown world.   
  
I met Freeza....  
  
"I am sorry to hear that my King. I replied." He then said nothing and remained still, suddenly out from no where a small dark pink figured appeared. Like a lizard, it was Freeza. He did not look like the terrible monster that he was. He almost looked fragile, harmless even. Yet I knew better, his hidden power signal alone was stonger than anything I have ever felt before." Greetings, Reen, I saw you fight and you fought so well. More well than the Queen prior before you. You are a great warrior, I am sure you will sire the future king a great son. Maybe even a Super Sayjin?" "What," I said to myself, "a super what?" Quickly he stepped forward, the prince, my future mate. " If you want to know so much about my future queen, ask me. She knows nothing of the subject you speak of." Said young Prince Vegeta.   
  
He seemed so tense, young Vegeta, he seemed to hate Freeza, his ki rose and I felt his awesome force. His father calmed him, " Vegeta, that's enough, Freeza may ask what he may of young Reen. She is a part of us now, she must learn to talk and deal with Freeza. " "Excuse me father if I am a bit tense, the last time I heard of Freeeza dealing with our last Queen, my mother, I never saw her alive and you never saw her again!" " Prince Vegeta, I said that is enough, just because you are going to kill me soon and become king you must respect me until I am gone. " Yes father," replied the young prince..  
  
The tournament came and of course young Vegeta was no longer a prince and I was his queen. That night was our first night together. It was odd, he talked to me of how he felt and how he did not want to kill his father, he said he could still see his haunting smile and heard him whisper "I am proud of you son," as he blasted him away. Vegeta told me that he wished there was a way for him to be king and not have to kill his father. Yet Vegeta knew that was the Sayjin way and it could not be avoided. I agreed with him and told him that his father seemed so wise and that he could have offered so much guidance.   
I trained and I became even stronger and we fought many battles off world. Freeza also sent us off many times to conquer small planets and sell them off and the inhabitants as slaves.   
  
Five years after I was named Queen, I bore him a young son. Prince Vegeta. Oh, how he was so proud, King Vegeta's power reading was so high it was that everyone said that he was going to be the super Sayjin warrior. After My son's first birthday Freeza came to me while I was alone. " Hello Queen Reen, I heard of the birth of your child. Just exactly who strong is he. " Freeza he is just a baby", don't you dare..." "Dare what?" said Freeza. "You all don't trust me by now?" I looked at him with such a stare, if only looks could kill. " I want you to enroll into my Intergaltic warriors, with you leading as my personal body guard. I don't need own, but every powerful over lord wants one." My heart froze, years ago I remember my now dead father-in law talking about how he never saw him Queen after Freeza took her in, and my mate, now king never even saw him mother.   
  
I knew that with this would be continuing that cycle. "Freeza, I don't want to leave my king's side. My son is nothing but a child. I need to be here for my kingdom. Aren't our duties we serve for you quite enough, must you take me away?" Freeza, grinned, 'it sounds to me as if you are getting sentimental, as if you care about what is going on with your son." "I do, " I care for him and my King. I don't care about the coldness that is the rule of thumb on this planet!" "I can reassure you child, that you will be allowed back home yearly with your family. I just want you to be of service to me."   
  
lt was hard for Vegeta, my king. He was scared to lose me. He knew that when this happened he never got to know his mother and that his father lost a Queen. I knew that Freeza was scared. Scared that if I more children that they might become stronger and stronger. He did not want a family of princesses and princess who might turn out to be stronger than he. I went off world and returned home yearly. When Vegeta was only years I greeted with the usual salute and grace. Yet when I called for my son to spar with him, I did not get any return. I then called for King Vegeta, I knew in my gut something was wrong. " Vegeta where is our prince?" "Is he sparring with someone"?   
  
He did not reply me. He looked down to the ground and told me that Freeza has taken our son, to raise him as his own." I instantly became enraged and demanded that I see Freeza. What a betrayal, how could he?" How could you give up our son?" King Vegeta then told me that with each passing year it has gotten worse, Freeza is getting more and more concerned and involved with the kingdom. He told me that night that he planned a revolt against Freeza and his intergaltic warriors. I knew that it had to be done. I also knew that it would be the last time I would see my King. I never saw my young Vegeta again. I was sent off world and when I returned after a year, I had nothing to come home to. I stayed away long enough for what I thought was needed for Freeza to forget me and for it to be safe to meet up with my kingdom.   
  
After all, I had betrayed Freeza, killed his interglatic army he sent me out with, and destroyed a large part of his fleet. I knew that he must have wanted my hide. I dared not contact no one until a year later. Yet no response. I tried our frequency and still no response. I did not know until fours stars later that it was Freeza who killed my entire planet . I have lived and ruled in the solar system of Khlah for more than 42 years. My solar kingdom made contact with Earth one sun ago. They said that Sayjin live there, creatures that have life force and power signals like my own. Sayjins, I doubt it. Yet if I am alive anything is possible. Me and my daughter will go see what is about. Daughter, that's right a daughter. My Sayjin king knew how to say farewell many nights ago. It was on one of the planets of Khlah that I gave birth my daughter. I raised her own tales of her father the King Vegeta and her brother Vegeta.   
  
I see Earth in the window our ship, it won't be too long now................   
  
  
[] This picture was made for me. This Reen. 


End file.
